To Walk Away
by LogicalGoth
Summary: When stressed & angry at his advisers Van says something hurtful to Hitomi Instantly regretting it Hitomi in shock & hurt leaves without giving him time to explain or apologize Folken Dilandau Gaddess & Allen try to cheer her up but will she leave is the


(A/N: It my first Visions of Escaflowne. So be nice. No Flames plz. Also if you are going to say you don't like it. Plz don't insult the story or me. Because I already had to deal with that. I already warned them. You know who you are. If you do insult the story or me I will report you. I'm serious. It's not a threat it is a warning. Just say you don't like it and how I could fix it or why you don't. Anyway, This story is set in a semi alternate universe. Hitomi came back. is queen to be of another country that is not Fanelia because she is next in line of the royal blood. and what not. Anyway hope you like. Sorry if there is any misspelling or grammatical errors. Also there might be a little out of character. Once again Sorry. Hope you like plz review.)

* * *

TO WALK AWAY...

By: LogicalGoth

Folken sat down quietly next to Hitomi, while Dilandau sat on the other side of her and Gaddess and Allen stayed standing behind her as if keeping guard. They all stayed silent for a few minutes before Folken spoke "He didn't mean what he said Hitomi. He was angry and stressed out and you just happen to be there at the wrong moment. You know that right?" Hitomi scoffed "I'm sure." Dilandau answered for him. "We're serious, Tomi. He never meant it, especially if it was going to hurt you."Getting up from her spot she walked to the beautiful dragon wings (A/N: If they ever named, I don't know the names of any flowers on Gaia. So I made some up. Folken isn't dead here, and Dilandau isn't dead and he turned good). "But he said it. Which means he must have been thinking it." Allen tried to reason with her "He said it because the advisers were speaking to him about it. That is what they think. Van just had it in his head." Hitomi tensed and Gaddess whispered furiously "You're not helping!!". Suddenly Hitomi burst into a full heap of laughter casuing all those in the area to look their way. She whirled around "Since when did Van ever listen to what anyone said Allen? Especially when they are old stuck up advisers. He was thinking it himself. Don't try to fight his battles for him, mainly when it come to what he said to another." Turning to Folken "You once asked me what I had planed to do now that I live in Gaia. I responded by telling you I had every intention of staying in Fanelia with Van. I have kept that response true. Now I change it though..." Looking at all of them she spoke in barely a whisper "I have a new intention... and that is to rule my country in its own land, not from here. At the end...(gulp)... At the end of tomorrow. I shall leave Fanelia never to return unless necessary." Allen who saw Merle quickly ran to her and said to go tell Van of Hitomi's new intentions. Nodding to him she fled to find their king quickly in hopes of changing the seer's mind.

Gaddess went up to her "Hitomi please consider what you are saying. You can not leave us. Who will we turn to for help... stop Van and Dilandau from killing each other... who will become queen of this country for Hitomi... these people only want you consider you worthy of the title of Queen of Fanelia and holder of their King's heart?" Smiling sadly at him "I have considered it, and I must leave or I may never be able to again. You can come visit me anytime and you have the mind links for whenever you need help or just feel like saying hi. Anyone can stop those two from fighting you just have to be brave and not be worried about getting hit by their swords. As for the title of Queen... there will be other. Eventually someone worthier of the crown and of Van's he...h..heart. They will find a queen who they will love more then they do me." Getting up, she smiled slightly at them and followed that path to her room, so that she will begin packing. Looking at each other, they all broke out running to catch up with Hitomi. They finally did so when she was at the door of her room. Van was walking to them with the ring he had given Hitomi as an engagement ring, to demand an explanation as to why she returned it. He heard a piece of what Gaddess said "But, you can't leave us..." and quickly remembered what Merle had told him. His sharp intake of breath alerted them that he was there. Hitomi instantly tensed looking his way for a moment and entered her room slamming the door closed in the process. They turned and glared at him. Folken spoke first "We don't want her to leave either. So we are going to stall as long as possible while you come up with a way to make it up to her. Understood?" Van nodded his head and walked off but not before he took he last look at the shut door.

Hitomi leaned against the door and silently sobbed. Van's words were still in her head.

Flashback

* * *

Hitomi was searching for Van. She found him training furiously with his sword and cursing quietly. She walked to him placed a hand on his should and said"Van what is wrong?" "Nothing. Leave me alone." Van seriously what is wrong?" "I said it was nothing now leave me alone!"Van please, tell me what's wrong I want to help." "Dammit, Hitomi!! Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone. Especially not the witch who caused the destruction of my country"  
(A/N :Harsh I know but it had to be like this because I needed something that she would take to heart.) Van paled. Hitomi looked at him in shock. Pain, sadness, anger, and betrayal showed on her face. He was struck with guilt, and instantly tried to apologize but she wouldn't let him. "Hitomi I'm so-" A soft "I hate you." interrupted him. He looked at her in disbelief. "Please Hitomi, I didn't me-" He wasn't able to finish because she looked up at him with sadness and pain in her eyes, struck him across the face and quickly walked away before she let him see her cry. 

Flashback End

* * *

Still crying she stood up and and opened one of her bags and began to pack. First packing all her clothes then her essentials. She put in her carry bag/purse all her important trinket's. Including the pendant Van gave back to her, when she arrived back. She took off the feather around her neck layed it on the table before clasping her own pendent on her neck. It was dark, so she slipped into her nightwear and went to sleep. 

Next Day

* * *

It was early morning, the sun wasn't even out yet. Hitomi walked out into the hallway, through the gardens and to the front gates. Bidding a simple hello to guards, she walked out, stretched and began her morning run. Along the way she was joined Folken, the Dilandau joined them not long after, followed by Gaddess, and lastly by Allen. She normally ran for about four or five hours, but today she ran until lunch. Walking into the dinning hall, where Van some other royals, and the advisers were, Allen came in wet, but not with water. Folken, Dilandau, and Gaddess came in not long after, with Hitomi on Gladdess' back laughing madly. Van didn't look to happy with that image but kept his anger to himself. Jesslyn, a noble snob was trying to get all over Van (She is a girl from my school that I can't stand. So she isn't my own character technically.) Hitomi ignored them and continued her talk with Folken and Dilly, about something that nobody knew of. She was going to enjoy her last day here with all her friends. This wasn't going to ruin it. 

After, lunch Folken and her had a sparring match against Dilly and Allen. Everyone in the castle heard the commotion and went to watch. It took longer then normal considering Hitomi wanted to have some fun, so she use even 1 percent of her skill. Nonetheless Hitomi and Folken won. Shaking hands with them. All of them thanked the audience for the attention and each went to their separate room to bathe.

That Night

* * *

It was time for Hitomi to leave. Everyone was crying. They didn't want to see her leave. Dilandau, and Folken were grasping onto her leg, crying and begging her not to go. They wouldn't let go. She had to drag her feet to get out of the door alone how would she do this down the stairs. Meanwhile, Gaddess was on her back trying to stop her all together so that didn't make it easier. Allen...well she had no idea where Allen was. 'At least he won't try and stop me from leaving.' Hitomi thought. She made it down the stairs without accident. She was getting into the carriage (or whatever they used in Gaia) when Van stopped her. "Let me go." "No. I want to talk to you first and then you could leave if you want to." Not wanting to start a fight at the moment She nodded motioned for the coach to wait for a moment and followed Van to the gardens. 

She looked at it with shock. Lights adorned the area. It soft glow making the flowers look majestic and mystical. Listening intently she realized her favorite song was playing. looking at Van for an answer to all this she only saw his smile. Taking her hand in his. Van lead her to a platform in the middle of all of it. She was dressed as the princess she was, and the queen she would one day be and he as attired as the king, he had become not even a year ago. "I'm sorry. I'm so very,very sorry." he cried softly, and she knew he meant it. For he never cries, and now that he was she knew that he was being sincere with his words. "I forgive you." Looking down at her, he gently grasped her chin, and placed his lips over hers, It became passionate but they didn't care. Breaking apart for air after a few minutes, Van got down on his knee and took out the ring he had given to her, and she had returned. "Hitomi Kazanaki, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the universe both yours and mine, by becoming Hitmoi Fanel, my one and only wife and queen?" In tears Hitomi nodded and threw herself into Van's arms. He placed the ring on her left ring finger and pulled her to him for another kiss. Breaking apart once more Van went to where all his people stood. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you the love of my life, Hitomi Kazanaki, Queen to be of Fanelia!" A roar of applause and cheers erupted. Once more Van pulled Hitomi in for a kiss, and every person celebrated their king finding his one true love.


End file.
